Earth
Unique Ability Harmonious (Ongoing & Council Phase): '''When you summon an Earth Queen, she marries the empire that matches her color (if it is in play). Place that empire's wedding ring in the marriage box and give the player an Earth Queen summary card. During the Council Phase, gain 1 Power for each married Earth Queen in play; each other empire married to an Earth Queen in play gains 1 Power. Unique Weakness '''Matrimony (Ongoing): '''Once married (by being summoned for the first time), an Earth Queen is controlled by her spouse. If she is killed or eliminated, she returns to her spouse's unit pool. Setup Shrine in Genert's Garden. Start with 6 Power. Figures Shrine (6) Building Cost: 1 Combat: 0 Temple (3) Building Cost: 2 + Shrine Combat: +1 Rout '''Earthtouch (Ongoing): '''When you place a Temple, you must also summon an Earth Queen (for free) from your pool OR the pool of an Earth Queen's spouse into any land area (i.e., not sea, Sky Dome, or Hell). Ziggurat (1) Building Cost: 3 + Temple Combat: +1 Kill '''Earthtouch (Ongoing): '''When you place a Temple, you must also summon an Earth Queen (for free) from your pool OR the pool of an Earth Queen's spouse into any land area (i.e., not sea, Sky Dome, or Hell). Axe Maiden (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: 1 Behemoth, Mabel (1) Mortal Hero Cost: 4 Combat: 4 Earth Queen (7) Lesser God Cost: 2 Combat: 1, (0 vs. Earth) The Titans, Genert and Pamalt (2) Greater Gods Cost: 4 Combat: 5 '''Twilight (Post-Battle): '''When a Titan is killed or eliminated, it is permanently removed from the game. Heroquests First Fragment * Every player has at least 3 units on the map. * Your ziggurat or titan survives a battle. Second Fragment * Two players have greater gods on the surface world (not Sky Dome or Hell). * Place your ziggurat. Third Fragment * Summon a Titan. Gain 1 rune. * Summon your second Titan. Earn 1 rune. Gifts * '''Injunction (Council Phase): '''Eliminate any Earth Queen. Earn 1 rune. This occurs before your Harmonious ability. * '''Pacifism (Battle; One-Time Use): '''After battle has been declared but before combat dice are rolled, choose one side to roll 0 combat dice for that battle; the other side rolls normally. You may do this for a battle in which you are not involved. Then, flip this gift face-down and take a rune. * '''Quake (Action: Cost 1): Rearrange your buildings on the map as you see fit, but only among areas where you already have buildings (e.g., you may not move a building to an area where you didn't have one before using Quake). You may still only have 1 building per area. * Chastity (Battle; Ongoing): '''Your Axe Maidens that do not share an area with any of your heroes or gods have a combat of 2. * '''Extinction (Post-Battle): '''If any units (on either side) are killed in a battle involving the Behemoth, earn 1 rune. If the Behemoth itself was killed, earn 2 additional runes. * '''Ubiquitous (Ongoing): When you summon a unit, you may place it on any land area (even one where you don't have a building). Power Phase Abilities & Gifts None Council Phase Abilities & Gifts # Injunction (Gift) # Harmonious (Unique Ability) General Tips TODO Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO